221: Sparky
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment Lilo and Stitch successfully hunted and rehabilitated. He is designed to create crippling electric surges. His one true place is powering the Kilauea Lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Sparky is activated by Stitch after he drops his pod in a bathtub full of water. Was in the rescue crew for "Snafu". Appearance Sparky is a small short squat light yellow chinese dragon/chihuahua-like experiment. He has a light yellow coat and pale yellow chin, belly and mouth, a small body, small, short, hollow, round, but triangular ears at the side of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennas that protrude from the side of his nose. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center, his legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a light blue tongue. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. In his mutated form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well, scratchy alien voice. Special Abilities Spark can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through outlets, power lines, and machines. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create large electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. He can turn his body into an electrical current and he can fly into plug outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between two long antennas on his head can be used to send jolts towards foes, and also when he becomes irritated and annoyed. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects, possessing the blasters hanging from the ceiling to fire a series of blasts. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. History In Stitch! The Movie, Sparky was activated when Lilo and Stitch needed an experiment to recharge the spaceship so they could rescue Jumba from Dr. Hämsterviel, so Stitch dropped 221's pod in the bathtub. Lilo and Stitch eventually caught and tamed him and he now powers the lighthouse, which had previously been too expensive to light. He is shown briefly in the series episodes "Remmy" and "Ploot" as well as in a few other episodes. He also has a brief cameo in Leroy & Stitch. He made nine appearances in the TV series: During the Angel episode he is turned evil. In "The Asteroid" he helps to destroy the asteroid and save Earth. In the Elastico episode he fixes Lilo's jewelry. In the Skip episode he is on the Wanted Poster. In the Checkers episode he helps to save the day. In the Ploot episode he gets covered in sludge. During the Remmy episode he is seen in Lilo's dream with Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and the other experiments. In the Snafu episode we learn that Sparky eats batteries! In the Leroy & Stitch movie he is seen waving good-bye to Stitch. Stitch! Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. His first appearance was an episode where Hamsterviel attempted to control him using a mind-control helmet. Other than that, he has made many other cameo appearances. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m07s183.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m17s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|Sparky's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m04s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m41s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m25s223.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m01s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h31m32s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h38m43s116.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m27s66.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m36s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m19s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m12s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m28s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h26m57s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h22m39s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h21m23s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m38s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m17s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h35m10s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h36m11s107.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h28m05s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h37m12s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m24s175.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m31s243.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m48s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h53m39s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m11s114.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png|Sparky with Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m24s76.png|Sparky growling vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m37s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m47s27.png|Sparky grows extra arms vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m28s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m55s39.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_04_48_PM.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h54m05s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h20m16s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h21m32s104.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m20s210.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m53s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m19s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m47s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h01m00s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h02m31s132.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h06m14s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h59m51s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h27m55s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h30m47s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m13s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h28m23s101.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m11s204.png|Cousins! vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m55s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h25m38s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h57m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m59s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h50m35s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m51s224.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m26s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h36m50s6.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h58m34s244.png|Sparky with Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h11m47s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h15m36s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h16m29s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h17m51s101.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m35s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m39s234.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m01s87.png Vlcsnap-2013 01 07-08h00m12s249.png|Sparky powering the lighthouse Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-20h59m06s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-18h54m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h47m20s200.png screenCapture 25.02.13 23-50-33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h46m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h14m54s244.png|Sparky shocking Hammerface Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-18h57m20s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h15m55s83.png|Sparky shocking Pleakley ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h38m26s7.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m00s254.png|Sparky turned evil Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h47m41s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m22s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h49m31s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h50m56s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m58s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h52m14s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h10m03s234.png|Sparky shocking Reuben screenCapture 25.01.13 23-49-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-16h36m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m56s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m04s51.png|Sparky eating batteries Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Sample line.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m47s14.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m57s109.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h32m22s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m25s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-16h40m15s13.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h15m22s115.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m22s5.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m39s201.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m58s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h39m32s1.png|Sparky with Snafu vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h47m09s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h55m26s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h30m04s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h19m24s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h51m39s207.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg 221anime.png|Sparky being controlled by Hamsterviel in Stitch! anime screenCapture 17.02.13 6-56-37.jpg 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-03-40.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-04-33.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-05-17.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-06-56.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-19.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-55.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-11-12.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-08-37.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-12-34.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-13-10.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-14-10.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-28.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-59.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-17-55.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-21.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-51.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-19-54.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-01.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-29.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-13-24.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-16-30.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-17-28.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-41-13.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-00.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-58.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-43-42.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-44-51.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-45-47.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-12.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-58.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-48-23.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-49-31.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-06.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-46.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-13.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-49.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-08.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-43.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-21-53.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-25-00.jpg screenCapture 13.02.13 18-25-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-02.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-44.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-13-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-14.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-40.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-15-31.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-17-49.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-18-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-19-57.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-20-56.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-21-33.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-42-38.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-43-11.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-01.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-05.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-34.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-22.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-49.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-08-04.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-15-40.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg panes35.jpg Vampiresparky.png Sparkyscreen.jpg Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have 4 arms like Stitch when Stitch showed him his 4 arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. *In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is normally yellow. In Stitch! The Movie, it is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221 Primary function: Creates electrical power surges". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments